roccos_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocco's Survivor: South Africa
Rocco's Survivor: South Africa - Temptation Island is the first season of a Facebook ORG based on Survivor! 39 days, 16 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Twists *'4 TRIBE DIVISION' – The castaways will be divided into four tribes of four *'TRIBE LEADERS' – At the beginning of the game, the tribes voted for one tribe leader each. The tribe leaders were sent to Exile Island and were given black pearls to give and the first hidden immunity idol clue. *'EXILE ISLAND' – After an immunity challenge players may banish a player from the rival tribe to fend him/herself until the upcoming immunity challenge. The player would also be given clues to the whereabouts of the hidden immunity idol *'4 HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOLS' – There will be four hidden immunity idols available in Exile Island for the castaways to locate. It can only be played up until the Final Five. *'BLACK PEARL' – A player that plays the black pearl will double his/her vote for another castaway. At the season premiere, tribe leaders were given black pearls to be given to a member of another tribe. *'TEMPTATION ISLAND' – At random times, one castaway will be given a temptation and if he/she gives in to the temptation he/she will switch tribes or any other consequence. At Day 12, Exile Island was disbanded thus making Temptation Island available. By order, castaways will be sent here fighting for temptations and their consequences. *'GRUDGE IDOL' – Negates the power of the immunity idol that will be played on a person that played the hidden immunity idol making the votes still count. *'TRIBE SHUFFLE' – On Day 6, the tribes were mixed up.Tuvilu and Ujana were disbanded. But because of odd numbers, the last unpicked player was sent to Exile Island and was given immunity. He/she will stay there until the tribe that loses the next Immunity Challenge already finished the task of voting out one of their own. After the vote, the exiled player will join that tribe. *'FAKE MERGE' – Castaways will merge at 11 members but as soon as they vote off the first member out of the merged tribe, they will be divided into 2 tribes again competing as a tribe. Castaways The Game *In Episode 9, Chermaine won the Immunity Necklace, afterwards the other six battled in two teams of three to see which team would go to Tribal Council with Chermaine (who would be immune). Ultimately the team of Elijah, Julia and Matt would win and would send the other team of Bruster, Jay and Kyle to Tribal Council. Voting History All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote." *As a result of taking the temptation in Episode 5, Elijah received two penalty votes at tribal council. *As a result of taking the temptation in Episode 5, Martin received two penalty votes at tribal council. *As a result of taking the temptation in Episode 8, Chermaine was to stay on temptation island through the next Tribal Council. As a result she was immune from being voted out but was not allowed to vote. *In Episode 9, Chermaine won the Immunity Necklace, afterwards the other six battled in two teams of three to see which team would go to Tribal Council with Chermaine (who would be immune). Ultimately the team of Elijah, Julia and Matt would win and would send the other team of Bruster, Jay and Kyle to Tribal Council. *In Episode 10, Jay played his Hidden Immunity Idol to negate the eight votes cast against him, however Elijah also played a Grudge Idol on Jay which then negated the Hidden Immunity Idols effects and made the votes against Jay still count. Trivia Links Survivor: Forever Facebook Group